Hello Again, Swan
by WisteriaClove
Summary: They met when she was just a child. He protected her. But then he left her when he went away to Neverland. When they are reunited he can't help but notice that she's most definitely not a little girl anymore; she's changed. And she can't help but notice that he hasn't. AU she was never found on the side of the road and instead sent to a different fairy tale world - Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

AU: Where Emma didn't get transported to Storybrooke but instead was transported to an unaffected world in which she grew up. I would say more but I don't want to give away any of the story!

A/N: I do not own any characters from OUAT PS:

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**Emma**

Her lungs were burning but she didn't slow down.

She couldn't slow down.

Not while they were still out there…looking for her.

Making sure she got punished for her crimes, as if just letting her live her life as it was now wasn't punishment enough.

It hardly felt like it, but today was her seventh birthday. A day that for any other child, of any other family would contain a celebration! With presents and hotcakes and maybe even a special candle for her to blow out and make a wish on.

Such a celebration has only ever been something she could dream about. She was a worthless street rat that lived off the crumbs leftover by the wealthier patrons of her town, she never had a family to give her presents or to make her hotcakes or light up a special birthday candle just for her.

But this year she was determined that it should be different. That she was going to get her wish whether the powers that be liked it or not.

So she _may_ or may not have stolen a candle…

…and _maybe_ a hotcake…_or two_.

Emma quickly stuffed one hotcake in her mouth ignoring how the fresh-from-the-oven desert burnt the inside of her mouth and made her eyes water, instead choosing to relish in the unfamiliar sweetness that sent a rush of energy through her as it dissolved on her tongue.

The other cake, she awkwardly shoved in her pocket as she ran. Its heat warming her both inside and out.

Suddenly, she spied the silhouette of her pursuers appear a few feet away from her against the brick of the towns tavern. Without thinking twice she jumped behind a pile of broken crates and held her breath as the men that had been chasing her walked by.

Whether she held her breathe for a several seconds or several minutes she couldn't tell you. All she knew was the relief she felt once they had passed, following a route that would lead them nowhere.

…well…nowhere near her at least.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she scurried out from her hiding spot and towards her favourite spot in town, a little cubby at the docks.

She would be safe there.

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

She was nestled into her little nook just under the dock, the water almost skimming her feet as the lady that lived on the moon pulled the tide towards her. She wistfully let one of her small hands rest on the hotcake that was figuratively-and maybe even a bit literally- burning a hole in her poorly woven pocket, telling herself it was unwise to eat it now and that she should be clever and save it for another occasion.

_Maybe I should just save it for my next birthday and save myself the trouble of finding some in a years' time, _her thoughts a mix of anger and sadness, both laced with regret and sarcasm.

At seven her attitude was already one of despair, self-pity and self-loathing. It was a constant cycle of negative emotion that she just couldn't rip herself away from.

First it was…

_I'm all alone in this world._

And then…

_What did I ever do to them! What reason could they possibly have for leaving me alone in this cruel world?! _

And finally…

_Probably because I'm a monster. A beast of a child. And who could ever really learn to love a beast?_

Anyone else that had been treated the way she had would have given up a long time ago.

But not her.

There was something in her that kept her going, a force that propelled her further even when there was no one to hold her up.

She still had a child's faith.

Something so pure and fathomless…it was one of the most powerful forces in the world, right up there with true love and unbreakable kinship.

It was the only thing that kept her going.

Emma clutched the candle she stole tightly in her small hands. It was her birthday present to herself from herself as she didn't have anyone who cared about her enough to give her one themselves.

She reached out, lighting the wick of her candle with one of the torches that lined the docks and helped the crews load the cargo on their ships after dark.

She loved the feeling of the small flame flickering next to her face, the heat turning her cheeks slightly pink with its warmth.

How she would love to share this…her birthday…with someone. With a family.

The moment she found out it was customary to make wishes on ones birthday she had wished for a family. One that would love and cherish her, and fight for her if it came down to that.

But in all her years of wishing they – her family – never came.

This year she deduced that maybe it wasn't from her lack of wishing, maybe it's because she was missing a key ingredient, rendering every and all her past wishes pointless.

What did every other kid have on their birthday that she didn't?

A candle!

But now, she had one!

She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Finally, after so many years of pointless wandering and petty thievery she was going to get a family. She would meet her mother and father and they would tell her how much they loved her. They would also tell her a grand story of how they were separated! One involving dragons, mermaids and other worlds that she couldn't even begin to describe! They would tell her how they never stopped looking for her, that they never gave up hope of finding their little girl, how they would count down the days until they once more came together…as a family.

Emma didn't even realise she had been crying until she saw a tear drop silently from her face into the ocean. The waves swallowing the evidence of her sadness whole and giving her nothing in return for her troubles.

_You don't need to cry any more, Emma_, she told herself fiercely. Clutching at the candle with all her might, determined that this was her defining moment.

She was about to voice her wishes when she saw the family she had stolen the food and candle from approach the dock. She couldn't believe they had actually bothered to search for her this long and this far.

They must have realised she had evaded them and doubled back.

She had just stolen from them one too many times.

She leapt up on the dock.

She didn't have much of a choice. She could have stayed in her nook but she would have been found. During the day she was a chameleon blending into her surroundings with ease, but at night her reflection glowed on the water's surface. It would have given her away instantly.

There were not many boats docked at her little town. A couple of fishing boats and several more paddle boats that would give her no protection from the eyes of her pursuers.

There was only one ship that would provide the safety she needed, she believed she had vaguely heard some of the crew talking about it when she had been hidden in her nook.

It was called something like the…

Collie Nudger?

Froggie Fiddler?

Jolly Rodger?

Regardless the name was not important right now!

Her immediate safety was.

Without a seconds thought to what kind of people possibly inhabited the ship she ran up the plank connecting it to the dock and dove behind some barrels of what she assumed was gunpowder.

Her eyes frightfully flickered between the barrels and her lit candle and she knew despite how much she wanted to bask in the glow of her new possession she had to extinguish the flame.

She brought her lips as close to the candle as she could without burning herself and whispered softly "I wish for a family. I wish to be loved".

And with that…

It was lights out.

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

_Hello lovely readers!_

_I just want to thank everyone who bothered to click on the link and read this story! I hope you enjoyed it thus far and I have so much planned for the future, involving a little Captain-duckling bonding before she becomes a swan ^_^ _

_Please drop me a review or follow/favourite if your ready to see what happens next! _

_Happy reading!_

XOXO

Wisteria Clove


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**Emma**

Emma didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she awakened; stretching out her arms and legs before craning her neck to bask her face in the morning sun.

It also didn't register to her where she had woken up until a gruff voice interrupted her sunbathing.

"Oi! Whaddya doin' 'ere, laddie?!" Emma eyes shot open in surprise as she caught sight of a grubby looking overweight man torpedoing towards her with more speed than she thought someone his size was capable of.

She jumped to her feet without a seconds thought, ready to run off this ship and back to a willow tree with a large hollow in its trunk that she had been calling home for the past couple of years.

Unfortunately the adrenaline hadn't yet kicked in and she was too slow. Meaty arms wrapped around her middle and before she could cry out for help she was being thrown roughly over this man's shoulder and marched off towards what she thought must be the ships cabins, but was not entirely sure as now –due to her predicament- everything was upside down.

"Please! Put me down! I didn't mean any harm!" she pleaded desperately, and when he didn't reply she tried raining a wave of weak punches down on the man's back in a desperate attempt to free herself. It was useless though, the man was three times as strong as she was and at least eight times her size.

"Stop all that kickin' now, would ya! I'd be savin' your energy for when ya meet the Cap'in! He doesn't take too kind-leh to stowaways!" Although she couldn't see his face she could hear the vile grin that accompanied his words. _What a disgusting sadistic-_

Emma had tired from kicking about halfway across the deck and was now focusing on just keeping in the sobs that threatened to rack her body at any given moment.

She was no fool. She knew this was a pirate ship. And if the stories were true, pirates had no patience for the weak.

So she had to be strong.

…or at least pretend to be.

A task much easier said than done, she was discovering, it became even more difficult to hide her fear when her assailant shifted her weight on his shoulder so he could knock on the door to the Captain's cabin.

She vaguely heard some sort of grunt on the other side of the door which the man carrying her took as a sign to enter.

Before Emma could even grasp the situation, she was being tossed carelessly onto the floor of a large, expensively decorated room. A canopy bed bigger than any house she had ever lived in sat ornately decorated in the corner of the cabin. A leather arm chair sitting contently beside it. The only other noteworthy furniture in the room was a long mahogany desk that had what appeared to be papers and maps scattered messily across it. Though she was convinced there was some sort of method to the madness.

Strangely enough the most dominating presence in the room was the last thing she noticed. But once she had noticed she couldn't look away.

A man, younger than she had expected, all clad in black like an avenger of the night, steadily circled her. His azure eyes scrutinising her with a general look of boredom tinged with a sapling of curiosity that would grow if she played her cards right.

He circled her a couple more times, like a leather-clad raven zoning in on its prey, before she finally heard his voice.

"So Hadlee, you brought me a stowaway" a fiendish grin breaking out across his face as he threw his crewmate a look of amusement "And it's not even my birthday!"

**HOOK**

Killian was doing his best not to laugh out loud at the absolute panic etched on the kids face. He knew just from looking at her that she hadn't come face to face with pirates before, but one didn't need to, to know they were to be feared.

Pirates were conniving villains by nature. They plundered and stole to appease their own selfishness, and would go back on any promise or plan if it was in their best interest – that's just how they were.

There was only one person a pirate would never double cross and that is…

…another pirate.

For out here on the sea there is truly honour among thieves.

But this kid wasn't a pirate and if she didn't want to be fish food she would have to make a pretty good argument as to why she wandered on board his ship.

"I found the lad hidin' be'ind the gunfire, Cap'in!" Hadlee commented, hoping for some praise or recognition of his good work but Hook gave him none. His respect wasn't so easy to buy and he was slightly angered that he thought it could be.

Ignoring him for the time being, Hook instead moved forward to crouch down besides the kid who was doing her best to look at everything but him. Using his good hand to lift up the child's face he forced her to meet his eye.

Killian believed you could tell a lot about a person by looking them straight in the eye. This time was no exception.

He had expected the kid to cower under his intense gaze, a look that had brought even the notorious Blackbeard to his knees. He was surprised to find she didn't.

Instead a pair of bright green eyes matched his stare. Her glazed orbs filled with determination.

That is not what impressed him most though.

Killian was no fool. He could feel her little body trembling under his hand and the panic she felt at being in his presence and on his ship was almost overpowering the small thing yet she didn't so much as flinch as he looked her dead in the eye.

She didn't cry.

She didn't whimper.

She didn't call for help.

She just stood there, her gaze growing more and more determined by the second, until he felt himself needing to look away.

Killian felt a small burst of admiration for this kid.

She was brave.

She was able to do what all the men on his ship, albeit one, couldn't; stare down the infamous Captain of the Jolly Roger.

This little girl had just earned his respect. A feat many foretold being tougher than arm-wrestling an ogre.

Hadlee could learn a thing or two from this girl about how to earn his respect.

"Yar want meh to make the little lad walk the plank, Cap'in?!" he smiled vindictively, making jabbing motions towards the girl causing her to tremble a bit harder under the hand he had resting on her shoulder.

Hook scowled, _if he's not careful I'll let her walk you down the plank! _Hook thought angrily before turning his gaze back to the girl, his eyes a bit friendlier than they were a second ago.

"What do you think, love? Does Mr Hadlee need to get his eyes checked?" He shot her a sly grin playfully ruffling the short jagged tufts of blonde hair that sprouted from the kids head.

The kid looked like she had worked up enough courage to finally say something but was cut off by Hadlee's outraged cry.

"Whaddya mean? Cap'in! I ain't got no trouble with meh eyes!" Hadlee grumbled, obviously feeling insulted.

"Ah but you must dear Mr Hadlee, for if there wasn't you would have noticed that this stowaway isn't a lad. She's a lass"

The lesser pirate's mouth gaped a little as he glared at the girl. Hook could forgive him this misjudgement for if you were to just glance at her she very well could be mistaken for a boy. She's too young to have the general tell-tale signs of a woman and she wore her hair shorter than most of the men on his ship!

He didn't doubt that any other one of his crew mates would have mistaken the little lass for a boy but that was why he was the captain. He didn't become one of the most feared captains on the high seas for making rash assumptions.

Her eyes were larger than that of the average boy, her lips a little fuller and her cheeks more flushed.

"Wit' a mug like that, cap'in! Surely not!"

From the corner of his eye he noticed the girls brow furrow.

"Aye Hadlee, have you so easily forgotten what your mother taught you as a lad! This lass may be an ugly duckling now but who knows, a couple of years' time, she may yet become a swan" he turned to her, his lips cracking into a small grin "What do you think, love? You a swan?"

This time her narrowed brow and angry gaze was directed at him. "I don't like being mocked, Mr!" she growled stamping her foot on the ground.

Killian found the grin on his face relax into something more genuine. The way she just reacted amused him beyond belief. She dared stamp her foot at any pirate let alone him! He made a small promise to himself that he would tease her whenever possible so long as she continued to charm him with her sprightful movements.

"Ah, don't be like that Swan!" he admonished liking the expression on her face at the use of her new nickname. "We pirates are always kidding around!"

She quietly huffed but didn't say anything more.

"Mr Hadlee" Killian hummed, smoothly gesturing towards the door with his hook, he saw the girls eyes widen fractionally out the corner of his eye at seeing his replacement for a hand "if you wouldn't mind"

"Yes Cap'ain" he mumbled, sending the girl one last glare before he stormed out, the cabin door swinging shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence where Hook made his way around the girl until he got to his armchair. He dropped down on it casually, leaning forward so his arms were resting on his thighs and their eyes met as equals.

"What do I do with you, Swan?" he asked thoughtfully, digging the tip of his hook into the wooden arm of his chair.

"My name's Emma" she finally said. The spite in her voice unmistakable.

For such a young girl she had so much fire. He liked that. Though he couldn't let her forget her place while she was on his ship.

"Swan…Emma…will it really matter if you're sleeping with the fishes?"

He saw her swallow hard at that comment, looking down at her shoeless feet.

'We left port several hours ago. I would take you back, but, you see, lass" he shot her a wry grin "I just can't be bothered"

She shot him another glare, but it wasn't so intense, he think he got through to her with his remark about the fish.

"So," he continued smoothly, twirling the ring on his thumb as he spoke "the way I see it you have one or two options. Option one: you give me your most valuable possession and in return I grant you safe passage aboard my girl, the Jolly Roger"

"And option two?"

His face suddenly turned bloodthirsty sending visible shivers down her spine.

"Well let's just say would you gamble your life that you can swim back to shore?"

"I don't even know how to swim!" she exclaimed in horror. He gave her a small wink.

"I suggest you go with option one then, love"

"But I don't have anything of value!" she cried out, patting herself down for emphasis.

"You must have something" he remarked casually as if he couldn't care less, but inside he was egger to find out what she would come up with.

"I don't! All I have is…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long white candle. It was of the most basic design but he could see from the look in her eyes that she cherished it. It would do.

"A candle, aye? I could always use more of those around the hull" he stated calmly, reaching for it but instead of giving it to him she hugged it tightly to her chest.

"No. It-It's my first ever birthday candle. You can't have it!"

"It'll be your _last_ ever birthday candle too if you don't give it to me, Swan"

He was trying to sound menacing despite the look she was giving him; it would have made angels cry. But he stayed strong chanting a mantra through his head that got him to where he was today. _You don't become a pirate captain through mercy. _

Well…he stayed strong enough. She reluctantly handed him the candle which he quickly wrapped up in the ebony handkerchief he kept in his breast pocket. "Don't worry Swan, you'll get this back when we reach the next port"

He saw the sadness in her face relax slightly and in turn it made him feel a bit better about taking what truly seemed to be her only material possession.

"Now!" he exclaimed, trying to shake the guilty feelings out of his head. He put his good hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards and out the cabin door.

The sun blinded them as they walked out. It was so bright out on deck that it gave the ship an almost ethereal glow.

Everything seemed to glitter in the sunlight as if it had been sparkled with some sort of pixie dust.

Hook sighed deeply, he would never get sick of this view.

"Welcome Swan, aboard the Jolly Roger"

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**Oh my gosh guys! I can't even deal with the amazing response this story has gotten so far! I honestly wasn't expecting it!**

**I mean 17 whole followers and 8 favourites! You guys spoil me!**

**I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

**And just a little about insight for you guys for what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters!**

**The next few chapters will be about Hook and Young Emma getting to know each other and bonding! **

**So hopefully this satisfy you enough until I get to the romance portion of this story with a much older Emma. **

**And please tell me if I wrote Hook alright?! I was a bit unsure, constantly pressing on backspace not sure whether he would say something like that or in that tone and etc…**

**So hopefully he's not to OOC for you. I'm not to concerned with Emma being OOC as she is my own version of Emma therefore I have nothing exactly to match it with!**

**Okay…I have nothing left to say!**

**Except thanks for reading lovelies! And a special thanks to those who reviewed/favourited/followed! It made me so happy!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**Wisteria Clove **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**HOOK**

"Swan" Killian called out as he approached her, not wanting to startle the small figure he could see a few feet away leaning up against the guard rails at the bow of his ship.

Her little head turned half way around to investigate who was talking to her, though she didn't really have to. He was the only that had taken to calling her Swan.

"Mr Jones" she nodded at him, her lips quirking up at the sides as she saw him cringe.

"_Mr Jones_," Killian seethed, taking a position beside her and following her gaze to a lone gull who was circling the waters ahead. "was my father. I love, am Captain Hook! The most feared pirate on the seven seas" he boasted, taking a swig from the rum bottle nestled in his hook.

"I do not fear you" she said quietly. Watching for his reaction out the corner of her eye.

"Well you should, love." He said calmly, taking another swig of rum. "I didn't get to be a pirate captain because of my dashing good looks alone" a childish grin flashed across his face before he turned deathly serious. "I've killed people, Swan. A lot of people."

He didn't know where that admission came from. Under normal circumstances, if anyone had questioned his ability to strike fear into anyone who set foot on the ocean, would have had their tongue sliced out without a seconds thought. But not her. She had been on the ship officially four days now, not a long time in the scheme of a sailors life where he could spend months aboard a ship without once setting his sights on land, yet already she had wormed her way under his skin. The kid was fearless and not afraid to speak the truth right to his face, despite whether she thought he would like it or not. It was refreshing to be around her and he already felt her becoming his favourite person on board ship. Most probably the smartest too, next to him of course.

Her bright green eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as she mulled over his statement. _Why did I say that! _He groaned inwardly eying the bottle in his hand longingly _I don't have nearly enough rum left for this conversation!_

"That doesn't make you bad" she finally said, using her grubby little hand to move away some of the blonde hair that had fallen in her face.

"Good people don't kill other people, Swan. Its lesson number one in the Hero's hand guide"

"I never said you were good, Hook." She shot him a mischievous smile before her face turned serious again "But you're definitely not bad"

He couldn't stop the corner of his lip quirking up. "And what makes you think that?"

He regretted saying it almost immediately as he watched a dark shadow cast over her face.

**EMMA**

What did make her think that?

She could feel Hooks gaze burn into the side of her face as he waited for her to respond.

Over the past few days alone he has treated her like she has never been treated before.

He gave her a bed.

"_This is…mine?" she gasped, approaching the hammock as if it were a deer that would flee if she moved towards it too hastily. _

"_I hope this will suffice," he said, watching her run her little hand along the weave of the hammock. "We may have gotten you a proper bed had we been given more warning of your arrival"_

_Emma couldn't even bring herself to glare the teasing smile off the Captains face, she was too elated. She couldn't believe she was getting a whole hammock to herself! Never before had she had the luxury of a bed. For as long as she can remember she spent her nights, curled up on the floor, a pile of leaves she had gathered cushioning the ground beneath her, an old woollen jumper that she had stolen off a clothes line her only real protection against the cold. _

_But now here she was! With a hammock! She was speechless! _

_She knew it was silly but she could feel her eyes glazing over. And then she did something that she hadn't done since…well…she didn't even remember when, it was that long ago. _

_She gave him a hug. _

_If she had taken the time to think about it she would have deemed it inappropriate and weird. But she didn't. She was so caught up with…well…everything that before she even knew what she was doing she had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her head against his stomach. _

"_Calm down Swan! It's just a hammock!" he said half-serious-half-mocking. Ruffling the blonde tufts on her head almost fondly. _

_He then stepped back looking down at her, her eyes still glassy though she was obviously determined not to shed a tear. She still couldn't manage to utter a word, she was literally speechless, but somehow just by looking into her eyes he understood what she wanted to say but couldn't. _

"_You're welcome, lass" _

He stood up for her even though the odds were against him.

"_Oi! Laddie!" _

_Emma glanced up from where she had her legs hanging over the side of the ship through the banister. Only three days she had been on this ship and already she had learnt to respond to 'laddie', as derogatory as it was. _

"_Yes?" she called back, eyeing the group of sailors that had now swarmed around her wearily. _

_Hadlee stepped forward from the group. Obviously the initiator of whatever this was. Emma's brow began to furrow as she realised that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. _

"_What do you want?" she asked blankly, squaring her jaw and standing tall in a feeble attempt to look her most intimidating. _

"_It's initiation time, Laddie!" _

"_W-what?!" she yelped as a cutlass landed at her feet, and Hadlee drew upon one from his side, immediately lining it up with her chest. _

"_Ya want to stay on this 'ere ship! You gotta pass initiation like thar rest of us!" the crowd around him mumbled and grumbled in agreement._

"_What exactly are the rules to this 'initiation'?" Emma steeled, already knowing that in the best case scenario she would get away with a few minor bruises and maybe a scratch or too. And that was the BEST CASE. She dreaded to think of the worst…_

"_Well…" a man in a red beanie emerged from the crowd, a hideously nervous expression on his face. Within her first two hours aboard ship she had learnt that this man was in fact Smee, the Captains right-hand man and first-mate. He had brought her food when she hadn't wanted to risk going down to the kitchen. She was still unsure whether she liked him or not. She was sure the next words that came out of his mouth would decide that for her. "The first fighter to lock the other in a…a…" he paused racking his brain, not wanting to outright say death-hold, especially to the little girl "…a 'compromising position', shall we say, wins"_

_Emma knew she had no hope. If she didn't know better she would assume that with her speed she could possibly win this fight. But she did know better, even though it didn't look it, Hadlee was an especially agile man. _

_She would fail. _

_She was going to fail initiation and then she would be fish food. _

_It wasn't even the thought of dying that bothered her so much. It was knowing that if she were to die. _

_There would be no one to miss her. _

_She would die the same way she lived._

_Forgotten, alone and unloved. _

"_Aye!" Hook rumbled from the opposite side of the crowd, suddenly appearing in front of her as without so much as a grunt from him the swarm of sailors parted like the Red Sea for Moses. "Aren't you forgetting something, Smee?" _

_Smee looked like a dog who had been caught eating his masters slippers. "Captain! I-ah-I-I-I"_

"_You forgot to mention that either fighter can nominate a champion to fight in their stead and if the nominee is willing then they may replace the original fighter" When Hook finally turned to face her his eyes were dark and dead, and his lips quirked up mischievously in the corners. _

"_Swan! It's been far too long since I've been able to stretch my sword arm! Do us a favour and nominate me would you?" Although it was obviously a question he was asking, it was also obvious that there was no questioning him. She had no choice. _

_There was almost demonic look in his icy blue eyes. He would not take no for an answer._

"_I nominate the captain" she said quietly. Who was she to defy a captain's orders after all?_

_The crowd that had been standing close to Hadlee all took a step back. Not one of them was game enough to challenge Hook, nor were any of them stupid enough to think they would win. _

"_Swan, turn around would you. You don't need to see this" There was no room for argument. She quickly spun around. Trying to numb her curiosity by watching the waves lap rhythmically against the boat. She had almost lost herself in a trance when the crowd of sailors began 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. _

"_Talk about a compromising situation!" Hook roared, grinning as his crew mates all began to chuckle around him. Emma couldn't hold herself back anymore. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder just in time to see Hook slap the end of his sword against the Hadlee's naked behind. What once must have been his trousers, lay in tatters at the Captains feet. _

"_Be gone with you!" Hook commanded, reaching for the flask of rum he kept in his belt, while behind him Hadlee ran off to his cabin, naked and ashamed. _

"_Aye men! Let's have a toast!" All the men reached for the canisters of rum that seemed to never leave their bodies. Some were attached to belts while others, ankle holsters. "To Swan! For successfully passing initiation!" _

_When Hook turned to her his smile appeared more genuine, and there seemed to be little notes of compassion seeping back into those eyes that looked beyond ruthless just seconds ago. _

"_Welcome lass, you are now an honorary member of my crew!"_

_Emma didn't know what it was. There was just this feeling, a kind of flutter in her chest, as he and the rest of the crew held up their flasks to her. _

_Without Hadlee there they seemed to look upon her with a new light. Some even smiling, wide, toothless smiles at her. _

"_TO SWAN!" _

**HOOK**

Killian felt himself become fidgety with each second she took to reply. She was taking a while to answer his question and with each moment that passed his anxiety grew.

He didn't even know he needed confirmation of his character until right now, when all was hanging in the balance. He had lost so much in the past few weeks. Including the love of his life…and something like that. It changed a man…usually for the worse. As he was sure it changed him.

Could she really know for sure that she wasn't a bad man?

Bloody hell! He didn't even know at this point!

Yet there was something about the way that her green eyes bore into him that made it feel like she was seeing right into his soul.

"I just know"

Hook snapped his head towards her, almost missing her confession while struggling with his own inner turmoil.

"What?"

"I can't tell you how I know" she said in a way of explanation. She didn't smile at him, she didn't blink, every muscle in her body appeared completely frozen in time except for her lips which he couldn't help but watch intently as if his very future hung in the balance.

"_I just do_"

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

_**GUYYYSSSS! 42 Follows! Whaatt! 17 Favourites1 WHAATT! TWELEVE WHOLE REVIEWS! NO WAY! Ermagawd!**_

_**Seriously you guys – I die!**_

_**Thank you all for favouriting and following and especially reviewing! Seriously it inspires me so much knowing that there are people out there who actually like what I'm doing!**_

_**And just to answer a question! Emma is currently seven, and I know as I'm writing it I know she seems a bit advanced for her age, but I'd like to think of it like life has thrust her into adulthood far to young therefore she is much older at heart than she seems. **_

_**And I know, ya'll want to get to the bit where Emma is all grown up! But I think this build up will make the adventure so much more fufilling! **_

_**NOW comes the time for you to tell me what you think?! **_

_**Was this chapter a hit or a miss?**_

_**Did you enjoy it? too short? To long? OOC characters? ETC**_

_**Tell me what's hip and happening and I'll try to fix it up!**_

_**Thanks again for reading lovlies! It means the world to me!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_

_**PS:Finally caught up to watching the last episode of season 3 and oh my ^#^% &* god! Like, I can't even. **_

**Viva la CAPTAIN SWAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**HOOK**

"Are you done yet?!" The little blonde groaned, rolling over so her arms and head were dangling over the edge of his bed.

"No" he replied, not even bothering to look up at her. He could feel her gaze burn into him, daring him to look into those eyes that he found he had a hard time saying no to. Instead he ignored her and moved his trusty compass over one of the rarest maps in his possession, and scribbled some coordinates beside it.

"Will you be done soon then?" she pestered, trying to incite a reaction from him. He refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Probably not, Swan. Now, why don't you be a good lass and go find someone else to annoy"

A long silence followed his comment. A tether of hope sparked within him that he might now actually be able to get some work done but alas, now he found he was distracted more by her silence. When he first met her, she had been such a quiet thing but as she became more comfortable with him he found that she was quite a chatty little thing.

It didn't take him long to discover she was quiet headstrong, and always believed that she was right. But that shouldn't have surprised him; it was the same of every woman he's ever known. Even his Milah…

Aye, how his heart tightened in his chest as he thought of his late love.

And how his blood boiled as the memory of that _**slimy bastard,**_ Rumplestiltskin ripping her heart out, was now burned into the back of his eyelids.

His grip on the quill in his right hand had tightened until his knuckles turned a ghostly white and the feather snapped under the pressure. At once Emma was at his side, she had obviously, in her silence, been observing him. Her small hand came to rest on top of his larger one. He looked to her. Her head tilted to the side questioningly, though her eyes were all knowing.

He felt himself relax a little as her little hand gripped his. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, he was a fearless pirate captain after all. He didn't need some bloody child to comfort him!

Yet he didn't move his hand away, or reject hers as it burrowed its way into his clenched fist. His grip immediately loosened, not wanting to break her hand with his iron hold, an offense he had actually committed before when some dirty rascal had tried to shake his hand.

A month ago he had had no one on his ship to confide in. Sure, one could argue that he had Smee, his faithful first mate, but it wasn't true. His men feared and respected him. Any sign of weakness and they'd flee his crew faster than a man from fire.

His anger about his lost love, about Rumplestiltskin, about not being fast enough or brave enough to have done something at the time, has been poisoning his mind for months. Eating away at him because he had not been able to confide in or be comforted by anyone since Milah was killed. Not until a week ago…

"_Milah…No. No. No. NO! MILAH!" Killian cried out, a coat of sweat covering every inch of his skin. His eyes were squeezed shut so tight it was almost painful. He could see her face. His lovely Milah's face…contorted with pain as the slimy green bastard reached into her chest. The crack of her ribs as his hand past through them echoed sickeningly in his ears. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!" he reached for his cutlass only for it to be tossed halfway across his deck with the simplest twitch of the beasts little finger. _

"_Killian…" Milah mouthed, her voice disappearing on the wind as her heart, something that was so full of love and light, turned to sand in the imps hand. _

"_MILAH!" he cried, running to catch her but before he could get to her he felt a gentle yet strong grip wrap around his shoulders. _

"_Wake up! Please Hook! You need to wake up!" _

"_**DON'T **__call me tha-Emma?" Killian gasped, bolting up in his bed, the tip of his hook digging lightly into the side of the little blonde's neck. His eyes as wide as saucers as he frantically took in his surroundings. It was night…he was in his cabin…everything was how it should be…he was back in reality. "W-what" he gasped, trying to calm his heavy pants and assume his normal devil-may-care attitude "How did you get in here, Swan? A wise captain always locks his cabin door before he slumbers. And I wise captain I am" his hook never left her neck as he waited for her to reply._

"_I heard screams" she explained, her eyes glazing over in slight discomfort at having his hook at her throat before they steeled over with determination. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Killian immediately felt his resolve waver and eyes soften as he looked at the girl. He had always been good at reading people. And in his expert opinion, she was telling the truth. _

_She let out a breath he didn't even realise she was holding as he moved his hook away from her and let it rest back by his side. Her face relaxing immediately. "As for getting in here…" she gave him a small smile, her cheeks turning pink in the dark "Before I was on this ship I was a thief. A good thief can pick any lock no matter how big or small. And a good thief I am" she mimicked him, obviously trying to make him smile. _

_He didn't especially feel like smiling._

_Although he was hiding it well, his heart was still beating a mile a minute. _

_But his lips quirked up at the sides anyway, into his signature grin. _

_Just for her. _

"_It's late, Swan" he said, dismissing her with his good hand. "Why don't you go back to bed." _

"_No thanks" she responded, going to take a seat in his armchair that was placed just beside the bed. A little poof of air came out of the chair as she plonked herself down on it. _

"_Aye love, to be honest that wasn't really a suggestion. It was an order" he stated, and when she didn't move from his chair he added "from your captain" _

"_Well right now my captain needs looking after more than I need sleep so I think I'll be staying right here…thank you" she added as an afterthought. Wriggling back into the armchair until she was comfortable. _

"_Swan…" Killian growled at her, moving to get out of bed before he realised that he wasn't dressed for visitors…or lock-picks for that matter. His bed linen the only thing separating the crisp cabin air and his most prized possession. _

_Ignoring him, she snatched his cutglass off the bedside table and put it in her lap. "You don't need to worry…Killian" she murmured almost as an afterthought. Seeing how his name sounded rolling off her tongue. She looked unsure of herself for a moment, but as soon as he heard his birth name whispered from her lips he realised he was only going to get more and more attached to this kid. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Such pure innocence, such determination. She reminded him so much of himself at that age, except she was so much wiser…and ten times kinder than he was or could ever hope to be. _

"_You needn't worry" she repeated. "I won't let anything bad happen to you under my watch. No bad guys, no nightmares, no crocodiles" he flinched recalling how his run in with the __**crocodile **__is what caused his pain to begin with. "No nothing" she finished determinedly. _

"_Fine, Swan. Have it your way" he rumbled sleepily, sliding back under the covers as the day's exertions began catching up with him. "But don't go making a habit of this, okayyyyy" he yawned, his eyes flittering shut and his head falling back against the pillows as his words trailed off "It's just not good form…" _

_Although he didn't have the strength left in him to open his eyes back up, he could feel the little lass moving around the room. He soon felt the sheets covering him tighten gently, so that he was encircled securely in a nest of blankets. _

_She was tucking him in. _

"_Sweet dreams, Hook" _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma finally said, her sweet voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head but didn't let go of her hand, instead he just stared quietly down at the map on his desk.

"What's that?" she asked, trying to take his mind away from his troubles. A gesture he appreciated greatly.

"Our current destination" he released her small hand to run his rough fingers over the last bit of hope he had left.

"Which is?" she questioned peering at the large island on his map in doubt, obviously not recognising it from any other maps she had ever seen. Probably because it wasn't part of this world, not that she knew that.

He looked at her, excitement fresh in his bright blue eyes, and a renewed sense of hope in his chest that he could at least avenge one of the dear people he had lost.

"That, my dear Swan, is _Neverland_"

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

_**Hello lovely lovely readers! Here is the fourth instalment of 'Hello Again, Swan!" **_

_**I'm sure you'll be very disappointed to find that she still has not been separated from him yet…but ALAS the time will eventually come! Eventually…**_

_**AHH and now time for me to express my excitement! LIKE OH MA GAWD! Guys guys guys! YOU SPOIL ME! 63 followers and 23 favourites! EEEKK! You don't even understand how much this motivates me to get chapters out to you guys! So far it's been every second day! And hopefully it'll stay that way! **_

_**And 16 reviews all up! Like guys! Reviews must be my favourite things ever! I am now going to list all your beautiful people cause you made me so happy with your encouraging words! Shelllee24, 5289belle, Bemac, kategirl89, Colinodonewithyou, to the end of the line, Emily, rayanna75, adollworld, NShadows – **_

_**SPECIALIST shoutout goes to Shelllee24 cause this beauty has reviewed each chapter! :D**_

_**Okay guys! Now that I'm done embarrassing and thank y'all it's time for this mandatory tidbit!**_

_**Was this chapter a success? Is it going too fast? I was ORIGINALLY going to have her give him a kiss on the forehead as she tucked him in but I feel like they've known each other like 3 weeks, that's enough for a tuck in…maayybbee not a forehead kiss just yet – I thought that would definitely be moving it too fast.**_

_**Once again, I hope its not too OOC though you lovelies like to tell me they're not! (thanks for that!)**_

_**And don't' hate me because I know this is a short chapter, and there was originally going to be more after the flashback but my wrists hurts from typing too much haha and so I'll save the next bit for the next chapter! **_

_**Please tell me what you lovelies think! Till next time! **_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**EMMA**

"How about we stop at the next port and you can teach me there?" She asked, coming up behind Hook and resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt the raw muscle in his shoulders tense and rearrange as he continued to plot out their route on the map at his desk.

'No."

"How about you secure me on a rope and lower me down then?"

Hook slapped his map down on the table and gave her a pointed look.

"Not happening, Swan"

"But-but…" she moaned, chewing on her bottom lip and giving him her big sad eyes that she found he had a hard time denying. "I can't learn anything more on this ship!" she exclaimed, running and diving onto his bed and showing him her perfect imitation of the freestyle stroke he had taught her.

Hook was obviously trying to supress a smile at how stupid she looked pretending to swim on his bed.

"Hey!" Emma huffed, glaring at him when she realised he was laughing at her. 'You said you'd teach me how to swim, Hook!"

"Aye, that I did, little lass" he grinned ruffling her soft blonde locks that had gotten considerably longer since they first met. Her hair now stopping a little above her chin. "But I must regrettably inform you that it's far too dangerous to swim in the ocean let alone this far out! There is no port for miles!"

"_Hmff_!" Emma glared at him before stalking out of his cabin, knowing that the captain of the Jolly Roger was every bit as stubborn as herself and the chances of her changing his mind were next to none. And if she could not convince him she knew she couldn't stay in that cabin and listen to his words of warning and concern.

_He was concerned_…for her?

She had never had someone care about what happened to her before. Not even her parents were that worried about her welfare or they never would have abandoned her on the side of some run-down forest trail.

But if Hook was concerned enough to warn her away from the dangers of the sea did that mean…_no!_ Sure, they had grown close over these two months on the sea, but she couldn't allow herself to get her hopes up, only for them to be shattered to smithereens when he, like everyone else in her life, eventually decides to abandon her.

She had grown maybe an inch since being aboard this ship -that's probably what fresh food and regular meals did for a person – and was now easily able to rest her forearms atop the ships guardrail and look out over the ocean.

A lone gull circled in a peculiar motion over what looked to be a weird rock formation. Emma didn't pay it any attention. Her thoughts too scattered to give it much notice.

_What I need is something that will love me forever!_ She decided fervently, _like…like an animal! A pet! _

She made a list, mentally crossing some ideas out as she checked each item.

_A lady beetle? Too small!_

_A dragon? Too big! _

_An ogre? Maybe something that doesn't want to kill me!_

_A…a…a… _

"Wolf?" she whispered aloud as her eyes finally registered what had been in front of her all along.

A shipwreck.

That odd rock formation she had thought she had seen was actually the ship turned vertical and slowly sinking in the water. Bits of debris and wood surrounded the ship carcass and on one piece sat what looked to be a baby wolf.

It was whimpering, soaked, and completely terrified.

It obviously didn't understand what was happening and kept shifting itself around on the driftwood, not realising that that was making the water rise quicker.

Something constricted around Emma's heart and she knew she couldn't just stand there and watch that poor baby wolf suffer.

_This is my chance! _She realised climbing up on the guardrail and looking down. She swallowed hard at seeing how high up the top level of the deck was in comparison to the sea bellow. _Can I really do this… _she contemplated for a second before the dogs terrified whimper brought her back to reality. _Of course I can! Now…_she readied herself, bending slightly _Hook said to dive properly you have to bend at the knees and raise your arms in a point like this! _

She smiled to herself, feeling a bit smug and brimming with excitement as she assumed the position.

_Okay. In three…two…_

"Emma! What do you think you're doing?!" Smee cried racing towards her and reaching out his arms so he could pull her back, his staple beanie slipping from his head due to his faster than usual pace.

…_One…_

Emma dived off the edge, her ears filled with Smee's cries "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! COME QUICK!" as she plummeted towards the ocean, picking up more and more speed until she split the water open with her pointed hands and was quickly soaked to the brim with ice cold sea water.

Her teeth began to chatter immediately and her muscles cramped up in both her legs and her arms. She almost couldn't believe how cold the water was, she almost forgot why she dived in there in the first place….then the forest pup whimpered again, as if calling for her.

Emma looked around the pulsing waves and quickly located the animal and forced her legs into motion. The chill running threw her body was making everything harder but she pushed on, using everything that Hook had taught her until she had made it all the way to the baby wolf.

"H-hey, little g-guy" she chattered, lifting her hand out to the pup who gratefully began to lick it as if knowing she came to save him. "It's g-going to be- to b-be- It's g-g-going t-t-o be" her thoughts were a complete jumble. She could no longer feel her bottom half. Her legs were like blocks of ice weighing her down. She knew right then and there she didn't have the strength to make it back to the ships ladder. She was going to die if no one helped her.

She heard a loud commotion from the deck of the Jolly Roger and she felt her heart lift. Using all her strength she hazily looked up, just in time to see Hook shoving one of his men roughly to the side so he could see what sight had got his sailors all gathered harmoniously in one area of the ship.

He looked at her for a moment before he disappeared out of sight. She didn't know if it was the cold creeping through her, freezing the veins and arteries that lead to her heart but it felt like the very same organ had just frozen over and shattered in her chest.

She knew it.

She had let herself hope that he was the one person that had finally learned to care for her. But she was wrong.

He didn't call for her. Didn't try to help her. He just left.

That was the last time she was ever going to put her trust in a selfish, soulless pirate captain! She thought bitterly before realizing that it really would be. Because she was going to die.

"I-I'm so-sorry" she whispered to the baby wolf, stroking its soft wet ears, feeling herself sink a bit deeper into the water. "No one's coming."

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**_**I'm really sorry about leaving it here and I know it's short as hell! But I've been trying to get these chapters out to you quickly and have been managing to do so every two days and I didn't want to miss todays deadline and this is all I've managed to write today so I guess this is what your getting.**_

_**I'm really sorry that this is not as good as the other chapters. But just think this as the first instalment of this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer to compensate but NO PROMISES!**_

_**Please no hate reviews!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_

_**PS: Oh oh! I'm up to something like 83 followers now! And 20-something reviews! Guys you spoil me and your reviews are all so awesome and motivating! You guys just make me want to write! Keep it up lovelies! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**HOOK**

"Bloody infuriating, she is!" Killian grumbled as Emma stalked off in one of her moods. Though he must admit, as maddening as she was, she was beyond adorable when she got mad, and he couldn't help but purposefully set her off sometimes just so he could see her wrinkle her nose in irritation at him or flare her nostrils in distaste. His favourite look, he reminisced fondly, was when she got that glint of pure determination in her eye, like she was going to commandeer his ship, empty-handed, and with one hand tied behind her back. And sometimes that look was so intense that he, even for a second, thought that just maybe…she could.

He quickly shook his head as if trying to shake these thoughts from his mind. _Bloody hell! This lass is turning me soft! _He thought with disgust but couldn't help but feel the small smile that itched to crawl across his lips whenever he thought of his 'little lass'. She was this little light that was slowly patching up the massive hole in his heart that was left when Milah was taken so suddenly from him. After the first night that she came into his room he should have forcefully thrown the lass out and told her it was bad form to break into the Captain's quarters while he slumbered, but he didn't, and now she had made a habit of coming into his room of a night, stealing his sword and sitting in the chair adjacent to his bed. They would talk until either one of them fell asleep. It always seemed to be him though. Whenever they talked she would get that look in her eye and he knew there was no point fighting with her, he would never outlast her.

And after his eyes had closed and he began to drift off into a state of semi-consciousness, he would always feel her moving around the bed to tuck him in. A brilliant kind of warmth would blossom in his chest and then he would fall sleep, not stirring until he heard the morning bell that was rung to signal the start of a new day on ship. She would always be gone when he woke, which he often found disappointed him for some unknown reason, but all was soon forgotten when an hour later, as if on cue, she would stomp into the room and boldly ask what _'they'_ would be doing today as if her duties and that of the captain were one and the same.

He'd often tell her to go hang around Smee and bother him for a little while, but he couldn't miss the way his heart jumped when she politely refused to go and repeated her questions about the day's itinerary. In their time together he had begun to teach her many things. How to use a compass, how to steer the Jolly Roger, how to read maps – though frankly the poor lass still didn't know which way was up despite how much she protested that she did – and finally after her startling confession on the first day of their meeting, that she couldn't swim, he decided it would only be proper to teach her.

That's how he justified it. That it was good form to teach her the basics of swimming as the rest of his crew were all capable swimmers, it was only justified that she should be too. But he couldn't lie that, as he made her lay stomach down on his bed, her legs hanging off the back as she practiced her kicking and her arms looping in wide arches as she tried to swim forward, the tension in his shoulders, neck, back - and anywhere else you can think of- eased a little bit more everyday as he watched her improve. He wouldn't admit it aloud but knowing that she would be able to handle herself if she were ever knocked overboard in a bad storm – though he would probably have her dead bolted in his cabin so he wouldn't have to worry about her – comforted him greatly, knowing that if something like that ever were to happen, she would be able to give him enough time so he cou-

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! COME QUICK!" Killian's head snapped up, his thoughts shattered and eyes suddenly completely focused. Smee was many things; shy, understated, introverted, but he was no fool and knew his captain was not fond of tricks – unless he was doing the tricking of course. Something urgent must be happening for him to call him in such a manner.

Not a second later, Hook's door was being kicked open and the Captain was striding out, a menacing look on his face. Upon surveying his deck he immediately noticed that none of his crew were at their stations, instead they were huddled on one side of the ship, all shoving each other trying to get a better look at whatever was down in the ocean.

"CAPTAIN!" Smee cried, running awkwardly over to Hook, his brown eyes wildly darting and a strained look etched on his face.

"What is it, Smee?!" he barked, folding his arms across his chest impatiently.

"It's Emma!" Killian froze, the colour quickly draining from his face as Smee nervously continued. "S-she jumped overboard!"

Killian's head snapped quickly back to the crowd of sailors that were huddled like a group of penguins and marched fiercely over to them. "GET OUT OF MY BLOODY WAY, MATE!" he thundered roughly shoving his crewmates to the side and even vindictively nicking some with his hook as he went passed, not Killian anymore but Captain Hook, the deadliest, most feared pirate that ever sailed.

When he finally made it to the guardrail, it took him not even two seconds to spot his Swan. She was propped up by a bit of driftwood that looked to hold a fury animal on it as well. As if sensing his presence she looked up, her tired, hopeful eyes meeting his. He felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. _Bloody idiot! What was she thinking! _He grumbled inwardly before turning away and storming to the other side of the deck.

"Captain! W-what are you doing?!" Smee exclaimed as he watched his captain shed his jacket and grab the coiled rope that was wound in a neat pile on deck, using it to tie a noose firmly around his waist.

"Hold on tight, Smee!" Hook ordered humourlessly chucking him the other end of the rope with no further explanation, before sprinting back towards the guardrail and launching himself off the side of the Jolly Roger. He cursed his damn hook the minute he hit the water, the contraption slowing him down as he began to swim forcefully towards the little lass. He swam harder as he saw her little body begin to sink further into the water. He was panting hard when he reached her, the cold already making it hard for him to breathe.

"H-hook…?" she mumbled, her eyes lighting up momentarily as she saw his face. As he got closer he realised she was no longer holding herself up, but what appeared to be a little wolf, had actually bitten into her sleeve and was keeping her afloat.

"Thanks mate" he muttered gratefully to the dog as he gathered the small bundle of girl tightly to his chest, too furious to say anything directly to her.

"N-no…w-wait!" she cried as he began to pull her away from the animal who howled and whimpered as his new master was torn away from him.

"Not now, Swan" he snapped doing his best to ignore the cold that was creeping up his legs and making it harder and harder for him to tread water.

"P-p-please!" she stuttered, her blue lips quivering as she spoke "W-we have t-t-to-o s-s-ave h-i-i-m!"

"No. I have to get you back on deck before we both bloody freeze to death!" He retorted heatedly. He felt no regret at leaving the dog; she was his number one priority, not the bloody wolf pup!

"K-killian…" she murmured softly, sending a force stronger than heaven racing through him, compelling him to look right into those big green eyes of hers and deny her her one wish "p-pl-please"

_Bloody hell! Where's the rum when you need some?! _He fumed as he used his hook to fling the baby wolf off the driftwood and into the little lass's arms. "You hold on bloody tight cause we're not coming back if you drop it!"

He gave the rope around his waist two tugs indicating to Smee to start pulling. A "PULL THEM UP, BOYS!" was echoed from the top of the deck and Killian allowed himself to relax for a second though his grip around Emma never wavered, and if anything, got a little tighter. The little wolf in her arms, licked her face as her head fell wearily back against his shoulder. "T-thank y-you" she mumbled quietly, her cold nose pressing against his neck sending a whole new rush of shivers down his spine.

Before he could find it within himself to reply they were being yanked up on deck, the wolf pup struggling out of Emma's grip and shaking itself off, spraying icy-cold water on a few unsuspecting crew men. Hook sat on his deck for a good few minutes, not wanting to let the little girl leave his arms.

His crew were running around like mad men, Smee in particular, looking for blankets and towels in which they could help warm the captain back up.

Hook struggled to his feet, which felt like blocks of ice, and carried his little Swan over to where his jacket lay discarded on the ground. He picked it up, completely disregarding his own chill and wrapped it around her, mumbling obscenities as he ran his good hand up and down her back trying to get her warm.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Emma too cold to speak and Hook to furious at her to allow anything other than curses to spout from his tongue.

"You c-came for me" she finally said, looking up at him, a small spark of pink flourishing at the tips of her cheeks.

Hook shot her an incredulous stare.

"Of course I did, you bloody idiot!" He fumed. "If I wanted to chuck you overboard I would have done it when I first realised you were on board not after I've fed and looked after you for two bloody months!"

Emma looked down ashamed. Hook suddenly felt the weight of several blankets draping over his shoulders as his crew chucked them at him simultaneously. He took two off and wrapped them firmly around her before securing the ones around himself, he couldn't afford to catch cold if he didn't have too but he was hardly his first concern.

"I d-didn't think-" she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling. The sight broke whatever there was left of his dark heart. _"_I d-didn't think you would come!" she wept, rocking back and forth slightly in her hysteria. "I was so s-scared, I thought that y-y-you would leave me out there! I-I t-thought you didn't care!"

Killian couldn't take it. He suddenly grabbed her small trembling body and pulled her securely against his own. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head and whipped the tears off her face with his thumb "You're a fool, Emma" he whispered fondly in her ear before tucking her head securely under his chin. He didn't say anything more. He knew he didn't have too.

She understood that even when he said something he could actually mean something else entirely

She knew that when he said "You're a fool, Emma", what he really meant was…

**EMMA**

_I won't let anything bad happen to you. _

That's what he was telling her! She could see it clearly in his tortured eyes.

The very same words she told him the first night she broke into his room.

Despite how cold she was, a burst of warmth blossomed in her chest, making her trembling lips quirk up slightly at the side.

_I'm not alone anymore. _

Emma sighed contently, snuggling closer to the fearless captain.

There was no place on this earth that she'd rather be than wrapped up securely in his arms and breathing in the ever-comforting scent of him.

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**Okay! I've been feeling bad for the really short half chapter that I gave you guys yesterday so instead of studying for my upcoming exams – I have instead tried to amend that with the PART TWO of that chapter. This one coming in at just over 2000 words making it the second longest chapter so far! **

**And bring out the trumpets guys! I've got over 100 FOLLOWERS! Like whhaat! Not to mention 41 reviews! Guys like…common on! Too kind! **

**And to those of you who thought the wolf might be Ruby you are SO close! I am quite impressed you guessed that, to be honest I didn't even think of having it be Ruby! So you all are a lot more clever than I! **

**You'll find out who it is/ its name at the start of next chapter (they will never be in human form though, like a clever reviewer said it's more like a Dire Wolf from Game of Thrones) and I'll explain why they are who they are kinda thing but if any of you want to guess who the wolf will be go ahead! It is obviously a character from the show, but WHOM! I'll give a shootout to whoever can guess correctly the character that is the wolf! **

**Okay lovelies that is it for today! My fingers are saw and my eyes hurt from starring at my computer screen! Haah so please! Tell me what you think! Hit? Miss? Yada yada! You know the drill my beauties! **

**Happy reading! **

**Wisteria Clove**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS**

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**HOOK**

"Stay…Stayyyyy…" Emma motioned moving slowly backwards across the deck, her arms outstretched, motioning passively towards the pup, whose tail was beating against the floorboards excitedly. "Staaaaayyyyyyyy" she repeated taking another step back, which the pup decided was much too far for his liking. He went against his new masters orders jumping to its feet and dashing towards Emma; bowling the small girl over. "Neal!" She moaned, trying to sound irritated, but failed as small giggles escaped her mouth as the dog licked her face, its whiskers tickling her skin.

Killian watched contently from across the deck as the two played. It warmed the pit of his stomach to see her playing and laughing like she was. The more she moved around and smiled the more convinced he was that she had defeated the vicious cold that had plagued her soon after he managed to pull her from the oceans icy clutches. She had been drifting in and out of unconsciousness for almost a week.

A whole week he had a dreadful knot in his stomach, worrying that she wouldn't recover.

He had her moved to his bed chambers where she would be more comfortable. He watched her every night from the arm chair that she had dragged to what now seemed to be its permeant position, by his bedside.

She would always watch over him when he had his night terrors, watching over her in return was the least he could do.

He would have spent the days watching her too but he was the Captain of this ship. He couldn't just sit by the bloody girl's bedside because it comforted his bleeding heart! He had to retain his image as the fiercest captain on the high seas! So instead he spent his days being uncharacteristically vicious towards his crew, turning his pain into anger and taking his frustration out on his men.

He slapped them around the head, shoved them across the deck, even drawing blood in his assaults upon them yet they never fought back. They all knew how he felt about the little lass. How attached he had grown. And if they had to let him beat them around a little bit to make him feel more at ease then that was something they were willing to do. For their captain; the fiercest and most noble pirate they had ever met.

"Swan!" he called, from his spot at the helm of the ship. His hook dug roughly into the wheel of his ship to give him more control.

"Yeah?" she responded with a giggle in her voice as Neal refused to stop licking her face even when she tried to sit up.

"I seriously think you should rethink the name of the pup, lass"

"Why? I think 'Neal' suits him!"

"It may suit him love, but as a pirate I simply can't condone having a wolf-pup with a name like 'Neal' upon my ship. What message does that send to the rest of the pirates out there! Argh! I'm the infamous Captain Hook! The cruellest and most feared captain on the high seas! Oh, and here's my dog…Neal! It's just poor form, Swan." He explained shaking his head and bowing his face so she couldn't see the smirk that exploded on his face. He knew how stubborn she could be, and knew for certain that she would only change the pups name over her dead body, but he loved to tease her. If not for any reason but to make him laugh.

"I am not changing his name!" she pouted, shoving the wolf off her lap and leaping to her feet in protest.

"Are you positive Lass? Because I think he looks a little like a 'Titan'" Neal lifted his head at the suggestion. "See, Swan! Even the bloody dog can see that Titan is a much more fitting name for a pirate's companion than Neal!"

"You are wrong" she responded simply, coming to stand right beside him.

"Oh really, love?" Killian raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

From the luminous red radiating from her cheeks he could tell this was going to be one hell of an explanation. He had to resist the urge to pull up a chair and instead just act natural as the words of someone so much wiser than you would imagine she could be, began to spill from her little mouth.

"You think that his name should be 'Titan' because that's the name of someone who is fierce, strong and ruthless! The qualities you seem to think are best for a companion. And I, Hook, think you are wrong!" she inhaled deeply before starting again "I wouldn't want a friend of mine to be those things! I want him to be loyal, brave, honest and loving! That's why he is going to be called Neal! Because for some reason those are the qualities I think of when I think 'Neal'." Killian almost didn't catch the last bit because she said it so hurriedly, determined to get all her points across in a single breath.

"You make an excellent point, Swan!" He grinned, trying not to show how hung up he was on how she would never want her friend to be fierce, strong and ruthless…was that not him exactly? "I guess with an argument like that I have no choice but to allow this pup to keep that sissy name of his". Killian felt something wet and rough slide along the back of his hand. The bloody dog was licking him! "The pup is much too friendly for a name like Titan anyway" he concluded, stroking the dogs velvety ears.

A smug smile crawled across her face at his admission. She was obviously very pleased with herself, thinking she had bested a pirate captain at his own game. Which in a way, maybe she did, but when everything she did just provided him with such amusement, how could he not always emerge the winner? "And who's the _cleverest_ person on this ship?" She asked, smiling cheekily at him.

"You better be careful what you say, Swan" he warned, a menacing look on his face "I could chuck ol'Neal here overboard anytime I want"

The smile dropped from her mouth and she studied his face for a few moments as if sizing up whether she thought he would actually live up to his word.

"Everyone may know you as Captain Hook" she began, with a small twist in her upper lip "but I think Killian suits you better"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked watching cautiously as both her small hands snaked out to cup his one large one.

"Killian" she smiled shyly, her usual bravado gone, "though he may be fearless, and he may be strong, is not cruel." While he tried to hide how stunned he was, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before running off to his cabin, Neal following loyally at her heels.

_That kid!_ He groaned inwardly still feeling an unusual warmth in his hand where she had touched him.

He hadn't been alone for a second before Smee had waddled up surprisingly swiftly towards him, fellow crewmate Hadlee at his heels.

"C-captain! We weren't eavesdropping or anything so s-sinister" Smee began timidly under the intense gaze of his captain "but we may of overheard you wanting to get rid of that wolf-pup!" Killian's countenance instantly darkened already foreseeing what his crewmates were about to say. Smee saw this and took a step back, completely fine to back away from the pot to let it boil over on its own. Hadlee on the other hand was a lot less sensitive to people's emotions and ploughed on in a most uncouth manner.

"Yeah Cap'in! And we 're totally behind you one-hundred percent! The godamn pup moans all night and is eatin' all o' our supplies! Ol' Chefy suggested we cook up the men some good ol' fashioned dog for din-ah!"

With each word that fell out of the bumbling Hadlees mouth, Smee saw Killian grow more and more enraged. Until finally Killian shoved Hadlee up against the ships wheel, his gleaming hook at his throat. "If you or anyone so much as touches a single hair on that pups body it will be you that is on the menu. _Got it,_ _mate_?" he seethed, even drawing a little blood with the tip of his hook as evidence of how deadly serious he was.

"Yes C-captain! We've got it! W-we'll spread the word! N-n-no one touches the dog!" Hook threw Hadlee aside like he weighed little more than a feather, causing both him and Smee to stumble back. They fled without another word, spreading the warning that no one should challenge the infamous Captain Hook.

Emma was right. Killian didn't have it within him to be outright cruel.

But Captain Hook did.

And having someone to take care of just gave him so much more reason to justify his brutality.

In his mind he was doing it to protect.

Maybe one day he'll be able to be just Killian.

But there was still just too much darkness in his heart to let go of Captain Hook just yet.

He needed him to be strong.

For without the strength of Captain Hook he was just Killian Jones the man who watched helpless, as his brother died right before his eyes.

He refused to be that weak and that destitute ever again.

He needed to embrace his cruelty so he was in his prime once he got to Neverland.

Though he couldn't find the strength in himself to be cruel to Emma. She was the one light in his life.

His Swan.

And he refused to extinguish that light for anyone.

**H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N-H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N-S-W-A-N**

**Hellllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo….Do you hate me? I know I used to update like, every second day then suddenly two months no updates. I could use all the crappy it was a really busy few months yada yada yada! But honestly I just wasn't feeling inspired! But lately I've been feeling guilty cause I do love this story and all of you and I knew it was time to update! Hopefully this isn't horrible! I know it should be fantastic cause you've waited this long but honestly I've got one big chapter planned but that probably wont happen for another few chapters! So these are just fluffy fillers! **

**Mwah!**

**Hope you guys might find a little love in you to still review/follow/favourite!**

**MWAH!**

**I promise promise promise to update soon!**

**Xoxo**

**Wisteria Clove! **


End file.
